


The Sparkplug and The Follower

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: I watched one episode.  This was rushed.





	1. How They Met

 

They have known each other since they were brats. The day Chico and Shameek met their mothers had taken them to the free clinic, at five o’clock in the morning to get them vaccinated. A six year old Shameek peered over at a five year old Chico clutching his mother's arm, petrified at the idea of getting his shots. He could still remember exactly where on his body he got the last ones and how much they had hurt. Chico saw another boy starring at him and immediately stopped trembling, not wanting to look like a coward in front of his peer. Shameek flashed his pearly white teeth, which looked even whiter in comparison to his dark complexion, “You scared pretty boy?”  Shameek taunted, getting up from his seat beside his sleeping mother, “You’re scared aren’t you?”

Chico wanted to lie, to look cool, to impress a boy he had just met but one look at his face and the truth just came tumbling out, “ _Yes_ … aren’t you?” Shameek laughed and took a seat next to Chico. He pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a fist filled with multicolored gumballs, “I aint never scared.”

The latino boy took a green gumball from the stranger’s hand and flashed a nervous smile, “Thanks.”

“If you don’t cry like a bitch when you get your shots, I’ll show you the broken gumball machine that spills candy if you shake it,” Shameek promised. Thirty minutes later the on duty security guard would bring the boys kicking and screaming back to their wary mothers. Just like that Chico and Shameek became the best of friends. Chico can hardly remember what his life was like before Shameek and he didn’t want to. This was the most defining moment of his short life.


	2. Love makes a guy do stupid things.

 

Chico could not remember ever saying no to Shameek, not ever once.  Whether it was shaking down a gumball machine at the age of five or stealing a six pack from the corner store at the age of fifteen. If Shameek came up with the plan, no matter how much Chico thought it was a stupid idea, he would always say yes. When he was fifteen, he had been arrested by the cops for getting caught stealing a six pack from the corner store. His mother and pops came to bail him and Shameek out and take them home.

“Mom I said I’m sorry,” Chico pleaded his mother to forgive him for fifth time as he dragged his feet walking behind her into pops’ broken down old car, “I’ll never do it again.”

“I don’t believe you Wilfredo, you keep saying sorry but you still go out and do shit like this,” Angie Diaz held her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face as she yelled out in frustration, “I know you’re a good boy, why do you keep doing things like this. Am I a bad mother?”  
  
For the first time in his life Chico analyzed why he did the shit he does. He was decent at school, not great just average, pop would give him a job if he needed one and his mother always made sure his real needs were met. For a fatherless broke kid from harlem, he had it good. Acting out because of the constant struggle that was being a brown kid in the ‘ghetto’ was not a valid excuse.  He was at a loss, racking his brain as to why he did the dumb shit he did and then it hit him. Well Shameek hit the hood of pops’ car out of anger and it spooked Chico but that cleared his mind. He had his very first epiphany.   
  
He did those reckless and stupid stunts because he _loved_ Shameek and would probably follow that boy to the ends of the earth. And his mother was right. He would do it all over again, _in a heartbeat_.


	3. The right Motivation

 

Shameek was reckless, aggressive and cruel when he wanted to be but he was not an idiot. He recognized Chico’s feelings were far from platonic a long time ago and has been using this knowledge to take advantage of him. When you know a guy would do anything for you, you would want to know exactly where he would draw the line. Whenever Chico seemed like he was ready to draw the line, Shameek would give him an incentive, when you know what a man wants, you know exactly how to motivate him.  
  
It was late at night. The barbershop was being closed up so Chico decided Shameek needed a shape up and a trim. He loved cutting Shameeks hair, playing with it whenever he was allow to. It was the most intimate the boys could be in public.

Little did he know his best friend had plans for something much more serious. The oldest had devised a plan to make quick money and escape this hell hole once and for all. He wanted to rob cottonmouth of all people.

“Meek, this is crazy, we could die,” Chico whisper-shouted under his breath because Luke was in the laundry room. He stopped shaping up Shameek’s crooked hair line long enough to spin his chair around and stare him down, “You can’t be serious.”  .  
  
Shameek gazed up at him with his usual lopsided confident smirk, “Aint I told you not to be so fucking scared all the time. _I got you_.” He pulled up his shirt to reveal a pistol. “Anyone would follow orders with one of these staring them in the face.”  
  
Chico’s eyes widened at the sight of the gun, they could really go to jail for good or even die, “How did y—damn Meek.” His hand that held the blade started to tremble. He knew what to do, He should tell Pops or Luke and they’d confiscate Shameek’s guns and they could go back to being _living_ dumb kids but that isn’t what he’s going to do. He never did what he knew was right. He always did what would make Shameek happy. Chico caressed Shameek’s cheek. He leaned down and whispered into Shameek’s ears, “I’ll do it if you kiss me.”  
  
This was very brave on Chico’s part, he never initiated any affection, he just did what Shameek wanted and waited to be rewarded. But this time he wanted a confirmation that Shameek cared about him, even a little bit.  Like clockwork, Shameek did just that, pulling him down to his height and planting a firm kiss on his lips, “You do this and I’ll do more than that.”  
  
That was Chico's first and last kiss. 


End file.
